1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to a dunnage rack for supporting and/or transporting objects and, particularly, to a molded plastic pallet having caster supports integrally secured thereto and a method of forming the molded plastic pallet with integral caster supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Pallets or frames mounted on casters for transporting objects are known in the art. Typically, the casters are mounted on caster support plates which are secured to the pallet by fasteners, screws or bolts, for example. The use of fasteners to secure the caster support plates adds to the time required to mount the casters on the pallet and, accordingly, to the cost of construction. Over time, the screws or bolts can loosen or strip their threads (or the threads with which they engage) requiring periodic maintenance.